Stanford, I'm coming for you
by CopruxW
Summary: "Toute la misère du monde n'est rien à côté d'un adieu" En voilà une citation parlante pour Dean Winchester, qui observait de façon impuissante son petit frère faire sa valise pour Stanford. WINCEST
Hello tout le monde !
Me voici avec mon tout premier OS Wincest qui, je l'espère, vous plaira. Il s'agit de mon premier poste sur le site, je ne sais pas très bien comment il fonctionne mais je suppose que ça va venir tout seul avec le temps. :)

Bien évidemment, ni la série, ni les personnages ne m'appartiennent. Seule l'histoire est de moi.

Aucun lecteur bêta, les fautes sont miennes !

 **Résumé** : "Toute la misère du monde n'est rien à côté d'un adieu" Voilà une phrase parlante pour Dean Winchester, qui observait de façon impuissante son petit frère faire sa valise pour Stanford. 

* * *

Appuyé contre le mur de la chambre de motel que leur père avait dégoté pour la semaine, Dean Winchester observait son petit frère sans dire un mot, une bouteille de bière quasiment intacte à la main, un air distrait sur le visage. Sam mettait en ordre sa valise précipitamment sans même se préoccuper de son grand frère qui était bien trop silencieux pour une telle situation.

Le plus jeune voulait juste partir d'ici le plus rapidement possible, qui aurait pu l'en blâmer ? Certainement pas Dean.

Il ne comprenait que trop bien le désir de Sam de s'en aller loin de cette vie qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié, mais il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à très bien réaliser encore. Dean n'arrivait pas à se faire à l'idée que le plus jeune allait partir, que c'était leur dernier moment passé ensembles si tout se déroulait comme Sam l'avait prévu. Parce que le but de cette manœuvre, c'était de s'éloigner de lui également, pas vrai ? Sam ne voulait plus rien avoir à faire avec cette vie, ce qui incluait Dean dans l'équation. Et c'était douloureux, bordel de merde. Il avait toujours tout fait pour son petit frère, tout donné et tout encaissé parce qu'ils étaient du même sang et qu'il l'aimait, et lui… Il partait. Comme ça, du jour au lendemain, une bourse en poche et un doigt d'honneur braqué sur eux. C'était tellement dur mais tellement prévisible à la fois.

Sam avait toujours été spécial. Il avait été un gamin brillant dès son plus jeune âge, altruiste, patient, et avait toujours eu un esprit de déduction incroyable qui faisait qu'à déjà dix ans, c'était lui qui était chargé des recherches tandis que Dean et John de retrouvaient sur le terrain. Il était doté d'une gentillesse inégalable, aussi… Dean était tellement fier de lui. Son petit frère s'en était sorti, il ne finirait pas comme lui ou son père… Il serait un brillant avocat, se marierait avec une belle nana, aurait une ribambelle de gosses et resterait vivant jusqu'à au moins 80 ans sans aucune blessure de parcours. Il aurait une vie normale en somme, ce qui était génial et inespéré pour un fils de chasseur. Dean avait toujours rêvé de ça pour son si gentil et précieux Sammy, il avait toujours voulu qu'il soit en sécurité et éloigné de toutes les affaires possibles pour ne pas qu'il soit blessé physiquement ou mentalement.

Alors il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi il avait ce sentiment de déchirement en lui, cette irrépressible envie de le retenir et de lui demander de rester avec lui alors que l'opportunité que ses rêves se réalisent se présentait à lui. La vie sauve, c'était toujours ce qu'il avait désiré pour son petit frère, alors pourquoi il n'avait pas envie de le laisser partir désormais ? Il ne comprenait pas d'où venaient ces pulsions immatures qui germaient en lui et qui suppliaient intérieurement le garçon de 17 ans de rester avec lui. Il avait l'impression d'être un gamin larmoyant et ça le gonflait.

Son intérieur hurlait contre l'injustice de la situation et de leur vie, mais lui n'arrivait pas à engager la conversation à proprement parlé. Il ne savait même pas si Sam avait essayé de le faire de son côté, il était bien trop plongé dans ses pensées pour réussir à faire attention à ce qui se déroulait autour de lui. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressasser tout ce qu'ils avaient pu parcourir, que ce soit durant une chasse ou durant les nombreuses semaines passées seuls dans des motels ou dans des établissements scolaires… Les Noëls passés à deux, les leçons de combat que Dean donnait à Sam, les journées banales à l'école où ils finissaient par se retrouver à la fin de la journée pour raconter comment celle-ci s'était passé, parce que de toute façon ça n'intéressait personne d'autre qu'eux… Les moments où l'un sauvait l'autre durant une chasse, où ils se faisaient des cadeaux qu'ils, sans tromper personne, avaient encore gardé et garderaient toujours… Tout ça, c'était plus que précieux.

Alors ça allait se terminer ainsi ? Eux qui avaient toujours été comme les deux doigts de la main, comme deux moitiés d'une seule et même personne, ils se séparaient comme ça ? A cause de la chasse ? De John ?

\- Alors… Ça y est.

Quelques secondes passèrent et le manque de réaction de son frère eut l'effet d'un électrochoc sur Dean, qui contracta fortement sa mâchoire tout en serrant ses doigts autour de sa bouteille. Il s'efforçait de faire la conversation, il voulait créer un dernier petit souvenir avec son frère, et voilà que celui-ci ne faisait aucun effort pour participer. Il ne le regardait pas, n'avait même pas daigné faire un geste dans sa direction pour au moins réagir. C'était génial. Dean ferma les yeux quelques secondes le temps d'encaisser le coup, la tête rivée vers le sol, et retenta une approche qui ferait peut être réagir Sam cette fois-ci.

\- Écoute Sammy…

\- Dean. Je ne veux pas avoir cette conversation, alors lâche moi s'il te plaît.

Alors là, Dean était sidéré. Il le regarda fixement l'espace de quelques instants, et posa bruyamment sa bouteille sur la table de chevet alors qu'il se détacha du mur sans ciller. Son regard était devenu menaçant, agacé et blessé en même temps mais surtout menaçant. Le bruit avait fait relever la tête de Sam qui le fixait désormais alors que Dean s'approchait de lui doucement, un doigt accusateur pointé sur lui et les sourcils froncés comme seul son frère en avait le secret. Les émotions du plus vieux s'amusaient aux montagnes russes ces derniers jours, il n'était plus très stable depuis l'annonce du départ de son frère et cette phrase venait de faire tomber tout le self control qu'il avait réussi à maintenir jusque là. Il s'était senti heureux pour lui, rassuré, comblé même, puis abandonné, triste, trahi par son frère qu'il avait toujours promis de protéger… Mais il avait tout gardé pour lui parce qu'il ne voulait pas embêter Sam, il avait fait semblant que ça ne le dérangeait pas pour ne pas que son frère ait du mal à partir, et le voilà que celui-ci lui demandait de se la fermer ? Alors qu'il l'avait fait durant toute la semaine ? Non. S'il voulait parler, il parlerait.

\- Tu te fous de ma gueule là ? Tu ne veux pas avoir cette discussion ? Mais putain Sam, c'est notre dernière discussion justement, et si on doit en avoir une il s'agit de celle là ! Tu cherches de la tranquillité et de la stabilité dans ta vie, mais tu n'y arriveras que lorsque papa et moi n'en ferons plus parti, je le sais aussi bien que toi. Et moi, tu sais pertinemment que tout ce que je veux, c'est que tu sois bien, heureux et en sécurité, alors je ne chercherai pas à te recontacter dès le moment où tu franchiras le seuil de cette porte. Alors putain Sammy, t'as pas le droit de m'enlever notre dernière conversation parce que t'es un ado bourré d'orgueil qui ne veut pas avoir à se justifier.

Sam le regardait désormais en fronçant des sourcils également, un air gêné et triste sur le visage. Bon, au moins il réagissait un minimum, même si ce n'était pas cette tournure que devait prendre la conversation au départ. Il semblait prendre en compte ce que son frère venait de lui dire, réfléchissant sincèrement à ce qu'il se passait, et avait fini par se retourner vers le plus grand un air sincèrement désolé sur son visage.

\- Je suis désolé Dean. Vraiment. J'aurais aimé ne pas avoir à faire ce choix.

\- Je sais. Mais ne t'excuses pas de vouloir être heureux face à moi, garde ça plutôt pour papa.

Sam soupira longuement avant de s'asseoir sur son lit où était posée sa valise, une petite moue adorable sur le visage que Dean ne manqua pas de noter. C'était dingue, mais il arrivait parfois à Dean d'oublier que son frère n'avait que 17 ans encore. Lui-même à 21 ans n'était pas aussi mature que Sam, ce qui expliquait pourquoi il n'avait jamais eu le courage de s'imposer face à son père alors que son frère avait commencé à le faire dès l'âge de 12 ans. Sam avait toujours préféré la tranquillité d'une bibliothèque qu'un combat de gros bras, avait toujours désiré se poser dans une ville plus d'une semaine, vivre une vie normale, avoir des amis et peut-être une petite-amie... et il avait finalement été assez mature pour aller jusqu'au bout de ses désirs sans faire attention à tous les regards désapprobateurs se posant sur lui, ou aux leçons de moral de leur père qui avait hurlé en apprenant que son fils si prometteur avait obtenu une bourse d'étude.

Dean soupira à son tour, et finit par s'asseoir à côté du cadet en fixant ses propres mains jointes. Il était tellement fier de lui, il ne saurait même pas comment le lui dire s'il le devait un jour… Enfin, c'était techniquement son dernier instant pour lui dire, mais il n'était pas prêt à se mettre à nu de la sorte, il n'arrivait même pas à se faire à l'idée qu'il ne verrait plus son petit frère... Comme si Dean Winchester pouvait tanguer vers le sentimental comme ça, sans préparation ni rien… Il était comme ça, quand les choses s'approchaient trop des sentiments il faisait toujours une blague vaseuse et souvent sexiste pour ne pas avoir à s'étendre. Mais enfin.

Son regard se dirigea vers le visage de Sammy, qui lui-même fixait le sol d'un air concentré et torturé. Il s'apprêtait à parler, alors Dean le laissa rassembler tout son courage sans le déranger.

\- Le truc tu vois, c'est que je sais même pas si je vais être heureux là-bas…

L'aîné des Winchester se mordilla la lèvre inférieure face à cette révélation qu'on semblait avoir arraché de force à son frère. Comment ça, il ne pensait pas pouvoir être heureux ? C'était complètement ridicule. Si Sam partait, c'était pour trouver d'une façon ou d'une autre un endroit meilleur qu'avec eux, c'était tout. Il voulait une vie normale, il l'aurait, Dean ne voyait pas ce que pouvait déranger la tête brûlée en face de lui.

\- Y a pas de raisons que tu ne le sois pas Sammy, crois moi tu vas vraiment aimer. C'est ce que tu as toujours voulu, une vie normale avec des gens normaux et des problèmes normaux. Alors ce sera compliqué au départ, parce que que tu le veuilles ou non tu es un chasseur et ton instinct sera en alerte pour tout et n'importe quoi, mais tu vas finir par laisser cette partie de toi de côté et pouvoir profiter de la vie.

Il avait dit ça instinctivement, ne sachant même pas où il avait trouvé le courage ou l'inspiration pour sortir un truc dans le genre. C'était vraiment digne d'une grande sœur de dire ça, mais pour le moment il ne fit aucune blague douteuse pour détourner le sujet parce qu'il savait que c'était important. Si son frère allait mal ou avait des doutes quant à son choix, il devait en discuter avec lui pour pouvoir faire disparaître ses maux, c'était aussi simple que ça. Sam ne serait jamais vraiment heureux à Stanford s'il laissait des regrets et des peines derrière lui, c'était donc le rôle de Dean d'effacer tout ça pour offrir au plus jeune un nouveau départ, bien que ce soit terriblement dur pour lui. Il voulait que son frère parte pour qu'il soit en sécurité, mais il voulait paradoxalement le garder à jamais auprès de lui et profiter de la relation exclusive qu'ils entretenaient. Ce déchirement en lui était incroyablement douloureux pour Dean, mais encore une fois et dans le but de préserver Sam, il ne montra rien. Son frère avant tout, c'était comme ça.

\- Ouais. Mais c'est pas par rapport à ça que je parlais.

\- Alors c'est pour quoi ?

Sam tourna son regard vers son grand frère qui l'observait déjà en fronçant des sourcils, attendant visiblement la suite de son explication. Dean arborait un air impassible et concentré, ce qui fit soupirer une nouvelle fois Sam. Toujours cet air dur sur son visage qui trompait tout le monde, sauf lui… Dean était triste, ou du moins un truc clochait chez lui et Sam n'était absolument pas dupe. Il savait que son départ était la cause du mal être de son frère, il n'était quand même pas stupide, mais il n'allait tout de même pas le serrer dans ses bras quand même… Dean lui avait dit maintes et maintes fois que ce n'étaient pas des trucs qui se faisaient entre vrais mecs, alors il se prendrait juste une grosse raclée ou un vent monumental de la part de son frère et la situation n'en serait pas plus avancée. Alors il continua à parler, se doutant que son frère trouverait certainement ça ridicule mais s'en fichant pas mal.

\- Tu as déjà remarqué que nous n'avions pas de maison ?

\- Bien vu Sherlock. T'es impressionnant. T'as d'autres révélations à nous faire comme ça, que je puisse préparer mon cœur à l'avance ?

\- Ferme là idiot…

Sam pouffa légèrement en même temps que son frère avant de continuer sur sa lancée.

\- On n'a jamais eu de maison, mais tu es la mienne. Genre t'es ma maison. Arrête de sourire pauvre con, je suis super sérieux là. Je sais pas comment expliquer, mais j'ai passé absolument toute ma vie avec toi et tu es un peu comme une sorte de repère pour moi.

Voyant que Dean ne réagissait pas (à part le sourire moqueur qui faisait passer Sam pour un con) et semblait réfléchir à ce qu'on venait de lui dire, Sam décida de continuer pour éclaircir un peu ses pensées aussi bien à son frère qu'à lui.

\- T'as toujours été celui qui me rassurait par rapport aux esprits, démons, monstres et tout le business, celui qui m'a apprit à me défendre, celui qui a toujours été avec moi durant n'importe quelle épreuve, celui qui voulait casser la gueule de tout ceux qui m'approchaient, que ce soit de l'ordre du surnaturel ou pas… Puis, en laissant de côté la partie du grand frère impitoyable et surprotecteur, t'as toujours été vraiment génial avec moi. T'as été là pour n'importe quel anniversaire, n'importe quelle fête, et sans jamais oublier de m'apporter un petit truc en plus – même si c'était souvent volé – et c'était vachement cool... Pendant 17 ans, t'as été celui qui m'apportait du bonheur et je sais pas si je serai capable de le trouver dans d'autres choses que toi. Je sais pas comment appréhender une vie sans toi, j'ai peur d'être malheureux et de craquer, de t'appeler pour qu'au final tout ça n'ait servi à rien et que je sois toujours autant exposé… J'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir me détacher de cette vie que je déteste à cause de toi…

Si Dean s'était attendu à ça. C'était une véritable déclaration que son frère venait de lui faire, et il ne savait absolument pas comment réagir. Il n'avait pas été élevé comme une personne normale, alors instinctivement il aurait pris sa bière et l'aurait tendu à son petit frère pour que celui-ci déstresse un coup, mais là c'était différent. Il devait rassurer Sam, c'était sa dernière occasion de le faire. Il comprenait ce que le brun voulait dire car il ressentait exactement la même chose, mais il ne savait pas comment rassurer Sam parce qu'il savait que dans un sens, c'était impossible de le faire. Même si lui continuait la chasse, qu'il faisait ce qu'il aimait avec son père qu'il admirait, il savait qu'il ne retrouverait jamais cette étincelle qui se produisait en la présence de Sam, alors si Sam était tout seul à Stanford... Il savait que son frère avait raison sur toute la ligne. Lui-même ne pourrait jamais trouver une personne équivalente à son petit frère, une personne capable de l'attendrir et de le faire rire comme lui, de lui faire oublier tous les problèmes quotidiens liés à la chasse en passant une simple soirée en sa compagnie... C'était inconcevable de penser à une vie heureuse sans son Sam, mais ça, il le garderait bien pour lui.

\- Aller trouduc, ressaisis-toi. Tu racontes n'importe quoi là. Je sais que je suis un frère extraordinaire, mais tu dois te donner un coup de pied au cul parce que sinon c'est moi qui le ferai. Ton train part dans une heure, tu peux pas commencer à penser comme ça parce que sinon tu seras pendu à ton téléphone d'ici un mois et c'est même pas concevable. Pense plutôt à tout ce qui t'attend ! Les filles, un brillant avenir, les soirées de dingue… la tranquillité ! Aller Sammy, faut pas partir défaitiste comme ça, t'as tout à gagner.

Sam sentit ses yeux se remplir d'eau aux paroles de son frère, et il eut le réflexe de tourner la tête de l'autre côté avant que Dean ne le remarque. Sam ne se considérait pas comme une personne faible, mais là… Il laissait tomber la totalité de sa vie, et par là il entendait Dean. Comme dit précédemment, Dean était sa maison, son ancre, son repère. Celui qu'il avait admiré pendant 17 ans. Et celui-ci agissait comme si c'était une chose extraordinaire que Sam s'en aille. Alors oui ça l'était, le cadet était plus qu'heureux d'enfin quitter la chasse et son père plus qu'oppressant, de pouvoir commencer à réellement étudier ce qui lui plaisait et ne plus se prendre la tête avec des problèmes qui n'auraient pas du le toucher, mais tout ça signifiait quitter Dean également et ça… Il lui faudrait beaucoup de temps pour pouvoir l'accepter – si du moins il le faisait un jour.

Ne se souciant même plus de paraître pathétique, Sam tourna sa tête vers son frère et l'observa quelques secondes de ses yeux remplis d'eau sans dire un mot. C'est en voyant l'homme en face de lui perdre le petit sourire qu'il arborait que la première larme roula sur la joue du cadet. C'était une simple larme qui ne fut suivi par aucune autre, mais c'était une larme quand même et Dean en semblait tout secoué. « Sam… » La voix de son grand frère fit serrer la mâchoire de Sam, qui baissa à nouveau la tête pour observer de façon haineuse le sol.

Il s'était souvent demandé pourquoi le destin s'acharnait sur eux, pourquoi il devait prendre la décision de quitter la seule chose qui l'avait rendu heureux ces dernières années pour pouvoir faire ce dont il avait envie. Pourquoi il devait faire un choix, pourquoi tout était toujours question de choix. Puis la réponse lui vint simplement, comme ça, telle une évidence qu'il connaissait depuis bien trop d'années. « Je suis un Winchester, c'est aussi simple que ça. On est une famille maudite et ça ne changera jamais ». Foutu bordel.

Alors il se leva brusquement de son lit et balança la première chose qu'il eut sous la main, soit la bouteille de bière encore pleine de Dean qu'il avait posé quelques instants plus tôt sur la table de chevet. Ce dernier l'observait sans rien dire, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne servait à rien d'intervenir dans ces moments là, et Sam se retourna vers lui avec un air fou sur le visage. Sam s'apprêtait à crier, ça se sentait à des kilomètres. Il savait que Dean n'y pouvait rien, qu'il n'avait pas non plus choisi cette vie et qu'il avait simplement été élevé dans ce sens, mais Sam devait actuellement gérer sa frustration et il ne trouvait aucun autre moyen de le faire actuellement. Il devait crier contre celui qui rendait tout ça compliqué.

\- Je sais que j'ai tout à gagner, je suis pas con bordel, mais en contrepartie je te perds toi alors je me demande si ça en vaut vraiment la peine. Dean, on ne se reverra plus ! Tu crois que ça me rend heureux ça ?

La question resta en suspension le temps de quelques secondes dans l'air, Dean observant son petit frère et ce dernier tentant de contrôler ses tremblements. Voyant que le plus grand ne se décidait pas à réagir, Sam continua sur sa lancée en parlant de plus en plus fort et avec de grands gestes.

\- Ça fait une semaine que j'évite de te parler, et tu sais pourquoi ? Si je l'avais fait, je ne serais pas allé jusqu'au bout et je ne serais jamais parti. Même si t'essaies de me pousser à partir pour des raisons qui te sont propres, chacun de tes arguments me donne envie de rester un peu plus à tes côtés parce que ça me rappelle à quel point t'es une personne formidable qui se préoccupe de moi. Je trouverai jamais une autre personne comme ça, une autre personne comme toi, alors oui j'ai tenté de me la jouer distant pour pouvoir penser clairement et peser le pour et le contre. Alors arrête de me parler de potes ou d'éventuelles copines parce que ça me fait profondément chier et ça me donne envie de t'en coller une.

Il observa Dean quelques instants, et finit par se retourner vers le mur de la chambre pour donner un coup dans celui-ci. Sam était encore jeune, il ne savait pas vraiment comment gérer toutes ses émotions et celles-ci étaient plus violentes qu'elles n'auraient dû l'être. Son poing lui faisait désormais mal, mais il serra fort ses lippes dans le but de rester le plus statique possible face à la douleur provoquée par le coup. Il n'y était pas allé de main morte, mais tant mieux car c'était le but. Le mur vert avait désormais un trou de la forme d'un poing à la hauteur de Sam, et il l'observa quelques secondes avant de recommencer à parler à l'intention de son frère. Cette fois, sa voix était un peu plus posée et il avait l'air de recommencer à prendre le contrôle de lui-même.

\- J'ai besoin de toi espèce de con, et c'est pas en me disant tout ça que ça ira mieux. Pour le coup ça me contrarie plus qu'autre chose.

On lui attrapa doucement le bras, et Sam se retourna en fronçant des sourcils sans même s'en rendre compte. Il n'avait pas entendu Dean se lever du lit pour le rejoindre à son niveau, ça l'avait donc un peu surpris. Il se retourna alors complètement vers lui, et laissa son frère prendre sa main dans les siennes pour observer l'état de ses phalanges en silence.

En voyant l'air triste de son frère, Sam baissa une nouvelle fois les yeux au sol et murmura dans un souffle « Tout ce que je veux c'est mon grand frère…». À ces mots, Dean ne réfléchit pas plus et attira son frère à lui en le serrant vraiment très fort contre son propre corps. Ah, voilà autre chose. Depuis quand les Winchester se laissaient aller aux embrassades pleines d'émotions ?

Mais putain, les deux s'en fichaient pas mal actuellement. S'ils avaient envie de faire un câlin, ils faisaient un câlin et c'était tout. Sam allait partir et Dean laissait tomber tous ses principes de ''moi je suis un mec, un vrai, crève pour que je montre mes émotions'' pour finalement être aussi proche de son petit frère qu'il en avait envie. Contre lui, le visage de son petit frère enfoui dans son cou, Dean finit par prendre la parole à son tour d'une voix chargée d'émotions qu'il ne contrôlait absolument plus. Alors quoi, il allait se mettre à pleurer aussi ? Non, impossible.

\- Je comprends Sam, je comprends… J'aimerais tellement que tu restes avec moi, mais c'est égoïste de ma part et je peux pas te demander ça.. tu peux pas rester ici. T'es pas heureux ici, t'es pas en sécurité avec nous. La chasse, c'est un mode de vie… Et toi tu as toujours été une meilleure personne que nous, tu ne peux pas avoir cette vie. Sam…

Il attrapa les épaules de son frère et le détacha de lui pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux – mais en le gardant quand même assez proche de lui. Celui-ci avait de nouveau les larmes aux yeux, et Dean se doutait qu'il ne devait pas être dans un meilleur état que son frère. Aussi près de lui, Dean pouvait apercevoir absolument toutes les parties du visage de son petit frère et il esquissa un sourire face à ce qu'il voyait. Ses mains se déplacèrent naturellement vers le visage du plus petit, et il caressa tendrement la joue de son petit frère de son pouce tout en conservant son sourire en coin. Sam était beau, il n'aurait aucun problème à trouver quelqu'un à son université.

Il avait vraiment de beaux yeux, c'était dommage que ses cheveux retombent sur son visage et les cachent de la sorte. Dean remonta alors la mèche de cheveux de son petit frère sur son front, et sourit encore plus en voyant que Sam se laissait entièrement faire et en silence – et semblait apprécier le contact, malgré l'étrangeté et la nouveauté de la chose. Alors que la main du plus grand caressait distraitement les cheveux du plus jeune, il continuait à l'observer pour graver son si beau visage dans sa mémoire. Ses yeux… Ils avaient une couleur à couper le souffle et Dean se sentait vraiment fille de penser ça. Mais sans déconner, c'était beau et il se fichait si une paire de seins se mettait à pousser sur son torse. Là, ils étaient verts, et ils le regardaient d'une façon vraiment étrange qui donnait à Dean envie de serrer le garçon encore dans ses bras. En plus, la brillance de ceux-ci due aux larmes qui menaçaient de couler n'arrangeait rien et rendait le garçon encore plus adorable. Dean se serait donner des gifles pour ne pas avoir su profiter de la beauté qui se trouvait devant lui et de seulement commencer à apprécier celle-ci au moment où il savait qu'il ne la verrait plus. Son regard descendit naturellement vers le petit nez de son frère qu'il s'amusait à pincer lorsqu'ils étaient petits pour lui faire croire qui le lui avait volé… et il sourit de nouveau face aux nombreux souvenirs qui apparaissaient dans son esprit.

Il ferma quelques instants ses yeux en se concentrant uniquement sur la sensation des cheveux et de la peau de Sam sous ses doigts. C'était bizarre, il ne s'était jamais adonné à ce genre de caresses avec son frère mais ce n'était vraiment pas désagréable. Comme quoi, il aurait du être un peu plus tactile dès le départ…

Rapidement, de nouvelles sensations arrivèrent à Dean et son cœur s'emballa sans qu'il ne puisse se l'expliquer. Il sentait désormais la respiration de Sam contre son visage, et ça avait emballé son cœur d'un seul coup. Il rouvrit doucement les yeux pour voir que son frère le regardait toujours, et son regard s'arrêta sur les lèvres du garçon qui s'étaient légèrement entrouvertes. Dean ne comprenait rien, mais une chose était sûre… Il en avait envie. Ces lèvres, il en avait terriblement envie. Son cœur allait sortir de sa poitrine, sa respiration se faisait un peu plus saccadée et ses mains s'étaient crispées sur Sam. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait, il n'avait absolument jamais eu ce genre d'envie qui était qualifiée de perverse dans la société… Mais plus rien ne lui semblait bien ou mal, blanc ou noir, c'était juste Sam et lui. Il n'était plus son petit frère, mais seulement la personne en qui il avait le plus confiance dans ce monde, la personne qu'il aimait le plus.. La seule personne à lui retourner le cœur d'un simple regard… le fait que ce soit son frère n'était plus qu'un détail alors qu'il franchissait les derniers centimètres séparant leurs bouches. Un détail.

C'était étrange mais magique en même temps. Tout en douceur, il ne s'agissait que d'une pression contre leurs lèvres qui suffisait à envoyer de la chaleur dans le cœur des deux jeunes garçons. Dean était certain que personne d'autre ne pourrait lui faire ressentir autant de chose dans un baiser aussi simple que celui-ci, et dans un sens c'était magnifique et tragique dans l'autre. Mais là n'était pas la question. Conservant ses yeux fermés, il approfondit légèrement le baiser tout en déplaçant la main se trouvant sur la joue du garçon sur sa hanche de manière à le garder collé à lui, désirant toujours plus de contact avec lui sans laisser aller cette douceur qui caractérisait ce baiser.

Ses lèvres se mouvaient désormais contre celles de son petit frère, qui semblait actuellement aussi heureux et triste que lui. Sam sentait ses jambes s'engourdir, mais la main que Dean avait posé sur sa hanche lui permit de rester debout contre son frère. C'était trop de sensations pour le garçon de 17 ans. Leurs lèvres semblaient faites l'une pour l'autre, les lèvres de Dean étaient douces et tendres et Sam avait des putains de papillons dans le ventre, ce qui était carrément nouveau pour lui qui avait toujours été très distant lors de ses précédents baisers avec d'autres personnes. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, il avait l'impression de planer tellement son cerveau rendait tout merveilleux et des frissons lui prenaient tout le corps sous les douces caresses de son grand frère. Il avait l'impression d'être précieux avec lui et c'était… wow.

Et toute la perfection de ce baiser ne rendait que leur situation plus terrible, et cette réalité frappa le plus jeune en pleine poitrine. Une nouvelle larme retomba sur la joue de Sam, et Dean passa de nouveau sa main libre sur la joue du garçon délicatement pour lui signifier qu'il était là et qu'il n'avait pas à s'en faire, chassant la larme par la même occasion. Sam serra un peu plus le garçon contre lui, n'arrivant même pas à se concentrer pour ne pas faire couler de larmes, et finit par se détacher pour pouvoir reprendre sa respiration. Le souffle chaud de Dean s'échouait sur son visage alors qu'il observait le plus grand dans les yeux, et les deux firent un petit sourire avant de se rapprocher de nouveau pour pouvoir recommencer à s'embrasser avec plus d'intensité et de passion.

Le plus jeune ne savait pas combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi à s'embrasser, se détachant pour reprendre leur souffle et retombant l'un sur l'autre de façon toujours plus douce, multipliant les caresses et l'amour indéniable les liant. Parce qu'amour, il y en avait. Peut-être pas celui-ci qu'ils pensaient avoir l'un pour l'autre, peut-être pas le plus idéal pour deux frères, peut-être pas le plus évident à déceler dans leur situation, mais il y avait de l'amour. Des tonnes et des tonnes d'amour qui s'étaient toujours cachés derrière des petites intentions, des mots réconfortants et des situations comme celles-ci plus qu'évidentes.

Mais les bruits des pas dans le couloir les firent revenir sur Terre, et ils cessèrent leur baiser alors que John Winchester se rapprochait de la porte de leur chambre rapidement. Les deux frères se détachèrent alors l'un de l'autre, ne se lâchant pas du regard et ne disant rien, pour finalement tourner leurs yeux vers la porte d'entrée tandis que la clé tournait déjà dans la serrure. Quand John entra dans la pièce, il observa ses fils quelques secondes avant de croiser ses bras sur sa poitrine, signe qu'il attendait que Sam vienne le rejoindre pour qu'ils puissent se rendre à la gare. Ils avaient tous les deux le souffle saccadé, Dean le cachant un peu mieux que son frère, mais les deux avaient les joues rouges et les larmes aux yeux, ce qui avait interpellé John dès le premier coup d'œil dans la chambre miteuse. Mais évidemment, le plus âgé des Winchester restant ne se douta pas un instant du pourquoi de cet état, pensant plus à quelques coups échangés par les deux frères qui ne devaient certainement pas être d'accord sur le départ de son plus jeune. Un truc normal entre deux frères en somme.

\- Bouge toi Sam, faudrait pas que tu loupes ton train.

Sam sembla finalement sortir de son immobilité, et observa son père quelques instants avant de se diriger vers le lit pour fermer sa valise. Il enfila sa veste sans dire un mot, et finit par se retourner vers son grand frère qui avait la tête rivée vers le sol et le regard vide. Il semblait complètement ailleurs, voir paralysé. Ses poings étaient serrés et il ne réagit que lorsque la valise entra en contact avec le sol, provoquant un léger son qui le sortit à son tour de sa transe. Dean releva la tête vers John, puis vers Sam, et ouvrit la bouche sans qu'un son ne puisse en sortir. Alors quoi, maintenant il ne pouvait plus rien dire ? Et Sam qui attendait avec un air torturé qu'il lui parle, qu'il dise quelque chose… Son père l'interrompit dans ses efforts pour prendre la parole une nouvelle fois pour grouiller Sam, et Dean referma la bouche pour avaler durement sa salive, histoire de se concentrer un peu pour ne pas péter littéralement un câble. Ils étaient apparemment vraiment en retard, et un coup d'œil vers sa montre indiqua à Dean qu'ils l'étaient, en effet.

En voyant Sam soupirer, baisser les yeux et se diriger vers la porte de la chambre, Dean se mordilla la lèvre inférieure durement pour se faire violence et enfin réagir... Mais il n'y arrivait pas, il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à parler ou trouver quoi dire. Il était trop détruit par le départ de son frère pour pouvoir dire quoi que ce soit qui ne dégénèrerait pas en présence de leur père. S'il s'écoutait, il enlacerait Sam, l'embrasserait très certainement et lui ferait un long discours pour lui dire qu'il était la meilleure chose qui lui soit arrivée dans la vie, qu'il était précieux et qu'il devrait à tout prix trouver le bonheur, qu'il l'aimait et que tout se passerait bien pour tout le monde… Mais ils n'étaient pas dans un putain de roman à l'eau de rose. Ils étaient frères, des chasseurs et des Winchester par-dessus le marché, ils ne pouvaient pas se laisser aller une deuxième fois de la sorte, surtout juste avant le départ de Sam. Alors Dean, complètement dépassé par la situation, regarda son frère sortir de la pièce suivi de près par son père.

Et il se retrouva seul.

Dean avait espéré qu'ils passent en-dessous de la fenêtre de la chambre pour qu'il puisse se bouger le cul et dire au revoir à son frère, mais la voiture était garée dans le parking à l'arrière.

Et c'était fini.

FIN 

* * *

**_Et voilà, j'espère sincèrement que vous aurez pris plaisir à lire cet OS. Je sais que le départ de Stanford est une idée souvent reprise pour du Wincest, mais l'idée d'en faire un me trottait dans la tête depuis quelques jours et j'ai décidé de me lancer durant une nuit d'insomnie :)_**

 ** _Il y aura peut-être une suite, ça dépend évidemment de si vous en avez envie ou pas. Je ne veux pas vous infliger une suite si ça ne vous plait pas :P  
_** ** _J'accepte évidemment toutes les critiques du moment qu'elles sont constructives, je veux tout faire pour m'améliorer et faire quelque chose à votre goût._**

 ** _Bisous tout le monde :)_**


End file.
